Mes del Marichat 2018
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: A veces los corazones más imperfectos, pueden crear la unión más perfecta. Escritos para el mes del Marichat.
1. Día 1: Estas lastimado,por favor quedate

**Día 1: Estas lastimado, por favor quédate esta noche, por favor.** **(You are injured, please stay the night. Please.)**

Marinette estaba en el balcón tomando un respiro. Los últimos días habían estado un poco movidos, y ese mismo día no había sido tampoco muy grato para ella, aún se sorprendía que no se hubiera quedado dormida de lo agotada que estaba. Todavía estaba un poco preocupada por Chat, cuando combatieron al Akuma se le veía un poco agotado, además de que no estaba dando todo de él en la pelea. Incluso su dosis de chistes habituales no había sido el mismo como en otras ocasiones.

Suspiro de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas. Por lo menos la noche seria tranquila.

De pronto escucho un golpe detrás de ella. Volteo rápidamente solo para encontrarse con Chat Noir de cara en el suelo.

\- ¡Chat! - exclamo ella arrodillándose junto a él. Con cuidado lo sostuvo de modo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando sintió que lo habían cambiado de posición los abrió lentamente, mostrando una mirada cansada. Trato de mostrar su típica sonrisa coqueta, pero esta se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

\- Hola, princesa, perdón por la desastrosa entrada – dijo débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Marinette al examinarlo un poco más, noto que estaba un poco pálido y cuando toco su rostro sintió como este casi literalmente quemaba.

El chico ardía en fiebre, además de tener unos leves moretones y un rasguño visible en su mentón y muy posiblemente tendría más. Estaba en un estado no muy favorable. Tenía que ayudarlo.

\- Chat, despierta, por favor necesito que me ayudes.

El no abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que puedes bajar la trampilla?- dijo ella mirándolo.

Asintió de manera leve.

\- Lo intentare.

La chica tomo su brazo y lo paso sobre sus hombros. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron bajar al piso inferior. La chica lo ayudo a acomodarse en la cama. Lo arropo con su manta, y bajo al otro piso de su habitación. Buscaba algo para bajarle la fiebre, hasta que Tikki apareció con un pedazo de tela enrollado y húmedo.

\- Gracias Tikki - Susurro. Su kwami asintió y fue a buscar escondite.

Subió rápidamente y le coloco la tela húmeda en la frente. Decidió chequear si tenía más rasguños que no hubiera visto. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que tendría que retirarle parte del traje. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Respiro profundo. No era momento para tonterías, él necesitaba de su ayuda.

Tomo el cascabel de su traje y lo bajo lentamente, procurando evitar causarle molestias, por si tenía alguna herida de cuidado. Aunque ella estaba en lo cierto, solo eran unos pequeños rasguños que no eran de gravedad, pero que de todas maneras, tenían que ser tratadas.

Sabía que no tendría problemas con sus padres porque ya habían pasado unas horas de su tiempo establecido para ir a dormir. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras para buscar el botiquín. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos subió con sigilo las escaleras y cerro la trampilla que daba con su cuarto. Cuando estuvo a lado del muchacho empezó con la curación.

Limpio y desinfecto la heridas con una pinza y un algodón, lo hizo de la manera más delicada que pudo, pero eso no evito que Chat apretara los ojos en algunas, sin embargo sus reacciones eran un poco lentas.

\- "Pobre, debe estar mareado por la fiebre"- pensó ella.

Aplico un poco de ungüento sobre ellas. Cuando termino, lo volvió a cubrir con la manta. Paso su mano de manera delicada por su mejilla derecha. La fiebre le había bajado un poco, pero aun así todavía sentía como quemaba. No se había dado cuenta de que él había observado cómo le toco la mejilla y la forma en que lo miraba. Ya después hablarían de eso.

\- Bueno, princesa, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor, así que me retirare.

Trato de levantarse, pero ella de manera gentil le tomo los hombros e hizo que se volviera a recostar.

\- Aun estas muy enfermo y lastimado. Incluso necesitaras que te revise esas heridas después. Por favor quédate esta noche.

El la observo sorprendido. Pero pronto se relajó.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré por ti. Pero tendré que retirarme en la mañana lo más pronto que pueda, tú sabes cosas de superhéroe.

Chat se vio a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que acaparaba una buena parte de su cobertor.

\- ¿Cómo vas a dormir esta noche?

\- Tengo otra manta guardada. Usare esa, tu tranquilo.

La muchacha tuvo que buscar la otra manta para arroparse y no molestarlo sabiendo lo inquieta que se ponía cuando dormida (también para no sentirse tan incómoda de compartir el mismo espacio con el). Se acomodó a la izquierda de Chat, donde había más espacio y se envolvió a sí misma en la suave tela. Acomodo su cabeza en una parte de la almohada. Miro al chico a su lado, ambos mirándose a los ojos. El le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias Marinette.

Ella imito su sonrisa.

\- No es nada, Chat. Descansa.

En solo unos momentos, Marinette había caído dormida. Chat la contemplo por unos momentos. Su corazón se hincho, lleno de gratitud y tal vez de algo más.

Su respiración acompasada era como una canción de cuna a la que poco a poco su cuerpo y su mente iban cayendo en ese ambiente tan relajado, deseando descansar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y entraba en el mundo de los sueños. Tikki observo todo con una sonrisa desde su escondite.

* * *

Hola a todos, decidí participar en el reto del mes del marichat organizado por las usuarias de Tumblr marinette-buginette y australet789. Sera el primer escrito que publique para este fandom. Espero que les guste, aunque no sé si lo logre, porque la universidad me tiene casi muerta (Bueno más bien muerta en vida).

P.D: Corran perros que voy a explotar.


	2. Día 2: ¿Puedo escoger, princesa?

**Día 2. ¿Puedo escoger, princesa? (Can I pick, Princess?)**

Marinette estaba en su habitación contemplando sus diseños finalizados. Había un concurso de moda para jóvenes talentos organizado por Gabriel Agreste, y se había animado a participar apenas Adrien le había mencionado aquel concurso.

Mientras que miraba su pequeña colección, unos golpes en la trampilla llamaron su atención.

\- Pasa Chat, está abierto – grito ella.

Chat Noir salto hasta donde ella estaba después de entrar. - Hola, princesa. Me entere de que vas a participar en el concurso del que todos hablan. No sabía que tenías ese gusto por la moda.

Ella rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Y podría saber qué es lo que vas a mostrar en el concurso? O ¿Va a ser una sorpresa?

\- No veo porque no, a menos de que de pura casualidad estés en el concurso – contesto mostrando una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Yo? no claro que no, y si lo hiciera, lo haría vestido de gato para tu deleite.

Ella rio.

\- Bueno gatito te mostrare lo que tengo y me dirás lo que opinas.

De su armario saco dos conjuntos. Uno de ellos era una falda y una blusa que se ceñía a la figura y la otra era un vestido largo con decoraciones en seda.

\- Pero aún no me decido en cual presentar, pocas personas lo han visto, tu incluido.

\- ¿Podría escogerlo yo, princesa?

\- ¿Y porque quieres escogerlo? - pregunto extrañada.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste el trato que hicimos?

Cierto. Un día que la había salvado le dijo que se lo recompensaría después, aunque no necesariamente fuera en forma material.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ese?- Chat se acercó a la silla del escritorio, donde había un vestido corto, un escote negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y con una falda roja con puntos negros.

\- ¿Te inspiraste en Ladybug?

\- Si, pero ese no estaba entre las opciones que te di.- le reprocho ella.

\- Lo sé pero se ve muy bonito, y apuesto que te quedara muy bien, princesa. Yo digo que presentes ese. Además creo que le hace mucho honor a Ladybug, ¿No lo crees?

Marinette se lo pensó por un momento. Tal vez él tuviera razón. Aunque lo que él no sabía es que ella era Ladybug. Al final tomo su decisión.

\- De acuerdo hicimos un trato, así que voy a presentar este. Soy una chica de palabra. Aunque tengo que realizarle unos ajustes porque no está terminado.

Se puso a la tarea de arreglar el vestido, mientras que Chat Noir observaba el proceso. Después de un rato termino el vestido y Chat le pidió que por favor se lo probara. Le dio un poco de privacidad saliendo al balcón, hasta que ella lo llamo para mostrárselo. El vestido se abrazaba a su cintura y la falda fluía como una cascada. Era simple pero adecuado para la ocasión. Un leve sonrojo cruzo las mejillas de Chat Noir.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Te vez muy bien.

* * *

El día del concurso había llegado, y Marinette en compañía de Ayla se presentó en el lugar del evento. Habían muchas personas en el lugar con diversos diseños, incluso ella noto que había unos muy buenos. La competencia iba a ser dura. Unos minutos después les pidieron que se ordenaran y se ubicaran en el lugar que se les había asignado para que fueran evaluados cada uno de los diseños.

Ayla le deseo suerte y se quedó entre los espectadores. Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría era que el mismísimo Gabriel se hubiera presentado al evento personalmente. Además de que Adrien también estaba a su lado. Las expresiones de Gabriel no cambiaban de pasar a una mirada seria a muecas de disgusto cuando pasaba y examinaba los vestidos. Adrien estaba preocupado por Marinette, porque sabía que su padre podía ser muy duro. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella lograría darle gusto a su padre con su gran talento, justo como lo hizo cuando ganó el concurso del bombín.

Cuando estaba llegando a donde estaba la chica, se dio cuenta de que se había arreglado para la ocasión. Se había recogido el cabello en un bollo, dejando sus típicos flecos sueltos. Se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje, el cual resaltaba sus ojos azules. También usaba unos zapatos muy elegantes, de su propio diseño, teniendo a un lado marcada la M a un lado. Todo combinando con un bolso pequeño que tenía colgado en uno de sus hombros casi de la misma temática de sus zapatos. Tenía puesta una cadena en su cuello adornando su piel desnuda. Se sonrojo bastante y su expresión se convirtió en una de asombro.

Gabriel contemplaba el diseño que la chica llevaba puesto. Estaba impresionado con la calidad de este.

\- Impecable trabajo señorita…

\- Marinette- lo interrumpió Adrien - ella fue la que gano el concurso del bombín.

Su padre se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

\- Tiene mucho talento, espero ver más de su trabajo.

\- M- Muchas gracias señor- dijo ella tartamudeando un poco.

Cuando Gabriel se alejó un poco, Adrien se le acerco.

\- Ese vestido es muy bonito, Marinette.

\- G-Gracias Adrien.- contesto la chica sonrojándose y sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

Al final se anunció que ella había quedado en primer lugar, y no pudo haberse sentido más feliz. Adrien aplaudía desde la multitud, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La siguiente noche que la visito Chat, ella lo abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué tan cariñosa esta noche?

\- Es mi forma de agradecerte, no hubiera ganado sin tu ayuda.

\- Si pero tú hiciste todo el trabajo, princesa.

\- Tú fuiste el que lo escogió cuando estaba tan indecisa.

Él sonrió.

\- Siempre a tu servicio, princesa.


	3. Día 3: Gato adoptado

**Día 3: Gato adoptado*(Adopted cat).**

*Mis padres dijeron que adoptaron a un gato, así que me sorprendí al ver a Chat Noir sentado en mi sala tomando chocolate caliente.

Era un día muy frío y la nieve caía lentamente desde el cielo de la noche. Marinette se dirigió a su casa después de pasar la tarde con sus amigas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ver a Chat Noir cubierto por una manta y con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. También noto que su cabello estaba cubierto de copos de nieve que se estaban empezando a derretir.

\- Marinette, me alegra que por fin hayas llegado cariño.

\- ¿Que hace el aquí? – dijo mientras lo señalaba.

\- Oh ¿no lo sabías? Me dijo que estuvo esperándote un buen rato y como no llegaste, decidió esperarte, incluso cuando había empezado a nevar. Tuvo suerte de que decidí salir al balcón.

\- "Le había dicho a ese gato tonto que no me esperara"- pensaba ella, tratando de imaginarse el por qué no le hacía caso cuando le decía que no iba a estar en casa.

Además que tenía que afrontar el hecho de que sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta de que él había estado visitándola en varias ocasiones sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Iba a tener una larga charla con el después de esto.

\- ¿Y porque no le dijiste que no estarías, hija?- pregunto su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Claro que lo hice!, no es mi culpa que sea tan distraído.

Las orejas de Chat Noir descendieron considerablemente.

\- Lo siento, pero no podía dejar de observarte mientras hablabas, así que perdí el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

La chica se quedó callada. El ambiente se había convertido en uno muy incómodo. Pero su madre los observaba divertida.

\- Sabes hija, creo que él es un buen muchacho, y estábamos viendo la posibilidad de adoptarlo. Sería un buen gato también.

\- ¡Mamá!- exclamo.

\- Es broma cariño, aunque podrías habernos dicho de sus visitas. Solo nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo.

Después de discutirlo un rato junto con sus padres permitieron a Chat Noir visitar a su hija, aunque claro con ciertas restricciones. Sin embargo, el siempre sería bienvenido en su casa.  
Cuando el muchacho anuncio su retirada, Sabine lo detuvo.

\- Aún está nevando, te puedes resfriar. Cuando pase un poco la nevada te podrás ir, mientras tanto quédate.

El Dudoso pregunto.

\- ¿Seguros?

\- Para nosotros no es ninguna molestia.


	4. Día 4: Masacre de Croissants

**Día 4: Masacre de Croissants (** **Croissant murder** ****)**

** Han sido dos meses desde que comí algo dulce, y mataría por un croissant. Ayúdame, princesa.

Adrien estaba harto. La dieta lo estaba matando. Eso no hubiera sucedido si su padre no se hubiera enterado de que frecuentaba la panadería de los Dupain - Cheng. Hizo que su dietista se pusiera mucho más estricto, prohibiéndole el consumo de productos de panadería por tiempo indefinido, a menos de que estos fueran integrales. Pero no era lo mismo.

Cada día que pasaba sentía más la desesperación. No el poder probar esas delicias que preparaban los padres de Marinette lo estaba volviendo loco.

Esos dulces y crujientes croissants que hacían que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Así que solo había una cosa por hacer. Si él no podía comer, su alter ego si podía.

* * *

\- Han pasado dos meses desde que comí algo dulce y sería capaz de matar por un croissant - con esto se arrodillo en el suelo y bajo la cabeza, uniendo sus manos en forma de ruego - Por favor ayúdame princesa.

Ella lo miro asombrada. Nunca pensado verlo tan desesperado solo por comida. Incluso de ser capaz de ir a altas horas de la noche y despertarla solo por esa cuestión.

\- Espérame aquí no te vayas - dijo mientras salía de su habitación. Estuvo esperando sentado en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que la chica llego con un plato lleno de croissants y algunas galletas.

\- Eso es…

\- Son los que no se vendieron hoy, pero son todos tuyos - sonreía mientras tenía el plato en las manos.

\- ¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?- pregunto mirando maravillado el contenido del plato.

\- Claro que no, ya se me ocurrirá alguna explicación para mis padres. Además sería una lástima desperdiciarlos.

Ella le entrego el plato y el tomo uno llevándoselo a la boca, sintiendo su textura y su sabor, deleitándose con el crujido que se escuchaba cada vez que le daba una mordida. Aunque en su mundo todo pasaba como algo hermoso, lo cierto es que Marinette lo tomaba de una forma completamente diferente.

Ella vio como en solo unos minutos desaparecían los croissants de la bandeja. Chat literalmente los desapareció de su vista, dejando consigo una gran cantidad de migajas que fueron a parar al suelo. Era como ver una masacre.

Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó para irse.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida, princesa, pero ya tengo que irme, cosas de superhéroes tú sabes - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Con una reverencia, subió hasta el balcón para retirarse.

Después de que se retiró, ella tuvo que limpiar el desorden que había dejado. Cuando termino volvió a acostarse en su cama. Solo esperaba que no volviera a despertarla por eso. Considero en dejarle la comida en el balcón si volvía a molestar, así no la despertaría.


	5. Día 5: Hilando por ti

**Día 5: Hilando por ti (Yarning for you).**

Quien diría que ese día se convertiría en ayudante.

Había sido reclutado por Marinette para que le ayudara en uno de sus diseños justo cuando había llegado a su casa. Pero tenía una particularidad: Debía mirar al otro lado porque era una sorpresa. Su trabajo era simple, solo tenía que sostener la lana que ella estaba utilizando para la creación de su nuevo proyecto.

Sin embargo, era un poco difícil quedarse tanto tiempo quieto, y para aliviarse jugaba con las bolas de estambre y lana que tenía Marinette en una canasta que había dejado justo a su lado. Llego a un punto en el que termino cubierto de lana y estambre, para la molestia de la muchacha, y lo obligo a que los dejara como los había encontrado. Después de la interrupción dio un par de puntadas más y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Bueno ya termine. Pero no te voltees, porque es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?- la emoción embargo su corazón. Como le gustaban los regalos cuando eran hechos con dedicación y amor.

\- Cierra los ojos - El los cerro pero abrió uno de ellos un poco para tratar de ver que era.

\- No gatito, no hagas trampa.

El los volvió a cerrar sonriendo.

Luego sintió como le colocaba algo en la cabeza, que le llegaba hasta la frente. Sintió el material del que estaba hecho, era muy suave.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Por qué no vas al espejo y lo miras? - dijo ella admirando su trabajo.

Fue a al espejo y vio el gorro que le había hecho. Era negro, con unas orejas a los costados y con el bordado de una pata de gato verde. Era muy cómodo y calentito, ideal para los días de invierno.

\- Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Me hace ver más guapo - dijo mientras se miraba frente al espejo.

\- Solo cuídalo mucho quieres – dijo ella, parándose detrás de él.

\- Si lo haré, después de todo, fuiste quien tú me lo diste.

En los días siguientes se había convertido en su gorro favorito. Lo usaba mucho dentro de su casa, pero tenía cuidado de no usarlo en público o con sus amigos, para que su identidad secreta no resultara comprometida. Ese gorro se convirtió en uno de sus mayores tesoros.


	6. Día 6: Me cargaste como novia nupcial

**Día 6: Me cargaste como novia nupcial en un ataque akuma y ahora todo parís nos shipea.** **(You carried me bridal-Style in one akuma attack an now Paris ship us together).**

Adrien se cubría el rostro con las manos. En el fondo Plagg ríe por la situación.

\- Plagg, por favor ya deja de reírte no es gracioso.

\- Pero chico, como no hacerlo, esto vale oro - Plagg floto hacia el dando vueltas en el aire.

\- No te daré más queso si no te callas.

\- No me importa después de todo, tengo mi propia reserva. Además tus calcetines son un buen reemplazo muy oloroso.

La gente de París había visto el video que Ayla había grabado en su celular y que había subido al Ladyblog, en el cual se mostraba como él salvaba a Marinette de un Akuma que iba a por ella. Al parecer con esto había empezado una gran ola de shippeo que había dividido a todo París.

Por un lado estaban los que apoyaban la pareja de Chat Noir con Marinette, por otro los que apoyaban a Adrien y a Marinette como una mejor pareja y por el hecho de que todos creían de aquella era su novia, además del último lado de los que defendían a Chat Noir y a Ladybug como la pareja oficial.

Incluso cada pareja tenía su propio nombre asignados por los fans.  
Después de un rato de leer comentarios no pudo soportarlo más y se acostó en el sillón boca abajo tratando de hacer de cuenta de que el no existía y de que no acababa de leer eso. Era increíble que la gente pudiera pelear por esa razón. Ahora Ladybug nunca lo tomaría en serio.

Marinette no lo estaba pasando mejor que él.

\- Ayla, porque subiste el video ¿Ahora que va a pensar Adrien de mí?

\- Oh vamos Marinette, no me dirás que la forma en la que te cargo fue muy romántica. Pareciera que él sintiera algo por ti. Y que yo sepa no es la primera vez que lo hace.

\- Pero Ayla, esas ocasiones un Akuma iba a por mí.

\- Tal vez debería crear una página para los fans – se llevó la mano a su mentón.

\- Ayla por favor, no lo empeores.

\- Lo siento amiga, pero no pude evitarlo, ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que deje de apoyarte a ti y a Adrien como pareja.

Ayla se llevó la mano que tenía libre al rostro - Por dios ¡Creo que me he vuelto multishipper! - exclamo ella.

Marinette se palmeo la frente.

\- Perdón Marinette, no puedo evitarlo – Ella la miro suplicante.

La chica negó con la cabeza - Adiós Ayla, creo que necesito tiempo para pensar esto.

\- Bueno pero si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme.  
La chica colgó, colocando su celular en su escritorio y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Tikki?

\- Tranquila Marinette, seguro que hay una solución para esto - dijo Tikki abrazando su cabeza con sus pequeñas manitos.

En la tarde le sorprendió la visita de Chat Noir.

\- Oye, princesa lamento lo que paso, no creía que la situación se pusiera tan gatostrófica.

Ella lo miro seriamente.

\- Chat no estas ayudando.

\- Lo siento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Luego Chat Noir decidió hablar.

\- ¿Estuviste incomoda cuando te cargue?

\- No realmente, supongo que no quería que las personas nos vieran de esa manera. Tú debes entenderme.

Él asintió.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?, no creo que podamos convencerlos de que no sentimos nada, no creo que la gente cambie de opinión tan fácil – Marinette le observo.

\- Solo deberíamos decirles que no hay nada entre nosotros - una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

\- ¿Y tú piensas que lo creerán?- dijo ella incrédula.

El bajo la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció

\- No.


	7. Día 7: Mari protege a Chat

**Día 7: Mari protege a Chat (Mari protects Chat).**

Un hombre que tuvo problemas con su jefe en una construcción fue akumatizado y se convirtió en Cement Concret, el cual lanzaba cemento fresco que se secaba al instante y que era imposible de quitar. Esta vez el primero en llegar había sido Chat, por lo que él atrajo su atención para guiarlo a un lugar en donde no hubiera gente. Pero su plan no fue como había esperado.

El Akuma lo había acorralado en un callejón y había perdido su bastón, que había quedado endurecido por cemento. Esquivo los ataques hasta que ya no tuvo espacio para moverse. Cement Concrete le apunto para lanzarle cemento. Pero una voz llamo su atención.

\- Oye tú déjalo en paz - Marinette estaba a las salida de callejón y respiraba muy rápido, al parecer había corrido bastante.

\- ¡Marinette no! – exclamo Chat viendo como ella empezaba a correr en dirección opuesta, logrando esquivar los ataques que le había lanzado el Akuma, distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

Con esto el logro salir del callejón, pero un ataque venia hacia él. La chica se percató de esto

\- ¡Chat Noir cuidado!

Esquivando al Akuma, salto hacia él para que se agachara. Ella se había abrazado a su cintura cuando terminaron en el suelo. Le había salvado de haber quedado cubierto en cemento y haberse convertido en piedra.

Ambos miraron con furia al Akuma.

La tomo en brazos y se fue corriendo para saltar a los techos de las edificaciones. Cuando estuvieron lejos del lugar, el chico paro en una azotea que encontró. Bajo a Marinette y vio como tenía unos pequeños rasguños en sus tobillos y en las palmas de sus manos.

\- "Seguramente se los hizo cuando me protegió".

\- ¿Estas bien? – La mirada de Chat Noir se notaba preocupada.

\- Si lo estoy, pero ¿tú lo estás?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo estoy, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, algo malo podría pasarte - Le tomo de las manos, masajeándole las palmas con cuidado. Estuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos.

\- Quédate aquí, Ladybug y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

Chat salto de la terraza, en dirección al Akuma. Tikki salió del bolso.

\- Tienes que ayudarle Marinette.

\- Lo se tenemos que apurarnos. ¡Tikki transformame!

El Akuma fue especialmente difícil, pero lograron contenerlo y Ladybug purifico el Akuma. Ambos chocaron puños por la victoria.

\- Por cierto hay que buscar a Marinette, la deje en una azotea, tengo que ver que este bien.

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron como platos.

\- Umm sí creo que sería buena idea que fuera a chequear, pero ya tengo que irme ¡adiós!- de manera precipitada se fue saltando en dirección contraria.

\- "Al parecer tenía mucha prisa" - Pensó él.

Cuando vio que ya no estaba a la vista de su compañero, tomo otro camino y llegando a la azotea, se destransformó y se sentó en el suelo. A los pocos minutos llego Chat Noir.

\- Servicio de transporte gatuno a su servicio. ¿Quiere que la lleve en primera clase?

\- Gato tonto.

\- Te llevare a casa, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron la dejo en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

\- Son solo pequeños rasguños, estaré bien.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy. Adiós princesa.

Se retiró de un salto y se alejó de la casa. Marinette entro a su casa para curarse las pequeñas heridas.


	8. Día 8: Besos de gatito

**Día 8: Besos de gatito (Kitty kisses)**

Cuando se habían dado cuenta de que la persona que ellos querían no retornaba sus sentimientos, habían decidido voltear al otro lado, donde estos eran correspondidos.

Lo que nunca supieron era que se enamoraron de la misma persona.  
Su relación había avanzado mucho, al punto de sentirse confundidos. Paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían y decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Ambos se convirtieron en pareja, sin embargo seguía habiendo cierto secretismo con el tema, ambos sabían que era peligroso anunciarlo al mundo o al menos todavía no era el momento de hacerlo.

Le beso delicadamente la nariz y ella soltó una risita.

\- ¿Te gusta princesa? Tal vez debería hacerlo otra vez –

Le beso la frente

\- Y tal vez aquí

Le beso en ambas mejillas.

\- Y aquí.

Acerco sus labios a los suyos, rozándose levemente y con un movimiento cariñoso. Le tomo delicadamente el rostro acercándolo más hacia él.  
Los besos eran ligeros y rápidos Pero poco a poco los besos se volvieron más intensos, hasta que se les acabo el aire. Ambos unieron frentes y cerraron los ojos. Sus manos se entrelazaron y ambos estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro

Ese era uno de los juegos que habían inventado, y les encantaba.

Sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, sus miradas reflejaban amor y confianza el uno por el otro.


	9. Día 9: Cola de cinturón

**Día 9: Cola de cinturón (Belt tail)**

La cola se Chat Noir se movía conforme a sus emociones. Podía pasar de triste a feliz o de feliz a enojado y viceversa, justo como la de un gato de verdad. En uno de los días en los que visitaba a Marinette en su habitación, su cola se movía de un lado a otro mientras la miraba trabajar en su cuaderno de dibujo. Ella sentada en su cama y acostado boca abajo apoyándose de sus brazos para poder verla mientras trabajaba.

La cola, como si tuviera vida propia, se le fue acercando a la chica, moviéndose frente a su rostro, como si quisiera llamar su atención. Eso colmo la paciencia de la chica, quien quito su vista del cuaderno para dirigirse a llamarle la atención a su acompañante.

\- Chat, ¿Podrías mantener tu cola quieta?, no me puedo concentrar contigo molestándome.

\- Lo siento princesa pero no tengo control sobre esa cola - sonrió travieso.

\- Entonces te la confiscare un rato - Tomo el cinturón y de un tirón se lo quito. Luego se lo coloco en su cintura.

\- Eso no es justo. No tengo la culpa de que mi cola tenga vida propia.

Marinette retomo su trabajo y Chat como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer él estuvo mirando al techo acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Después de un rato su atención se dirigió hacia la muchacha quien se había levantado de su lugar para bajar a su escritorio, olvidando que tenía puesto el cinturón.

Chat se le quedo mirando, la forma en que la cola formada por su cinturón se movía y como le lucia. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto que parecían tomates. El hipnotizante movimiento de sus caderas hizo que no pudiera despegar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué me ves?- dijo Marinette, percatándose de que estaba siendo observada.

\- Nada.

Volvió su mirada al techo y alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero tenía que controlarlo.


	10. Día 10: Hierba gatera

**Día 10: Hierba gatera (Catnip)**

Encontró una planta muy extraña que nunca había visto en el suelo de su habitación. Sospechaba que su Kwami la trajo hasta ahí. Era similar a algunas de las plantas que distinguía, pero no sabía de cual se trataba. Por más que busco, sus esfuerzos no tuvieron frutos. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamo la atención.

Plagg había estado actuando muy raro todo el día. El, que le encantaba molestarlo como era costumbre, había estado muy callado y tranquilo, frotándose con cosas afelpadas o suaves, además de jugar con las cosas más insignificantes, como hojas de papel.

En la tarde cuando había terminado sus clases, vio que era la hora para encaminarse a la casa de su amiga, como todas las semanas, a visitarla como su alter ego, así que llamo su transformación.

Eso resulto ser un grave error, porque cuando termino su transformación empezó a sentirse extraño. Tenía el impulso de dar vueltas en el suelo y de frotarse contra todo lo que encontrara. Debía llegar a la casa antes de que perdiera el control de su cuerpo.

No supo cómo logro entrar a la habitación desde el balcón, pero justo en ese momento entro la chica y se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Chat Noir? –

Él se acurruco en su cama y empezó a frotarse contra esta.

\- ¿Que te sucede Chat Noir? Estas muy raro – vio como arrugaba sus cobijas y desordenaba su cama.

Tikki quien estaba en un escondite cercano se palmeo la cabecita, ahora sí que iba a matar a Plagg. Sabía que esos eran los efectos de esa planta que tanto le fascinaba y que ella y el maestro Fu le habían prohibido acercarse hace mucho tiempo, sabiendo los efectos adversos que le producían. Nunca habían visto si los efectos afectaban también al portador, pero al parecer si era posible.

Tikki le hizo señas a su portadora para que fueran a un lugar más privado. La aludida asintió.

\- Espera aquí volveré en un momento – Tomo una de sus almohadas y se la ofreció, la cual el abrazo vigorosamente frotándose contra ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo abajo Tikki puso su manita en la boca en señal de silencio, para que bajara el volumen de su voz.

\- Tikki ¿Sabes que le sucede a Chat?- susurro su portadora.

\- Al parecer su Kwami estuvo cerca de la hierba gatera y le ha transmitido los efectos a su portador. Tendrás que vigilarlo hasta que vuelva en sí, podría cometer algo de lo que se arrepienta después.

\- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

\- Podrías distraerlo con algo, o tal vez hablar con él hasta que vuelva en sí.  
Con esto volvió a su escondite y Marinette volvió a subir hasta su cama.  
Chat había abrazado la almohada y ronroneaba, frotándose contra ella. Noto que la chica estaba a su lado y, dejando de lado la almohada se empezó a acercar a ella, gateando.

\- Hola princesa, estas preciosa y abrazable – Tomándola de la cintura, logro que se sentara y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra ella, como un gato de verdad. Su ronroneo aumento.

Por suerte los efectos duraban un corto periodo de tiempo, así que en unos minutos Chat había parado y miraba con extrañeza a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de la situación exclamo:

\- Princesa ¿Que estoy haciendo?

\- Bueno viniste aquí a frotarte contra mí y mis cosas, ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No realmente, aunque si recuerdo que sentía algo muy sabe en mi rostro. Lo siento.

Ella lo miro comprensiva.

\- Tranquilo. Haremos como que esto nunca pasó.

El suspiro aliviado.

\- Creo que me voy, tareas de la vida real, tú sabes - subió por la trampilla y desde el balcón empezó a saltar por los edificios en dirección a su hogar. Marinette solo esperaba que eso no volviera a pasar.

* * *

Plagg comía su queso luego de que llegaran a casa. Ya era de noche por lo que su portador ya estaba dormido y el escondido en el baño disfrutaba de su comida. Pero otra pequeña figura apareció en el baño. Cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que era Tikki.

Tikki lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar.

\- Plagg...

Floto lentamente hacia él, sin quitar la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Tikki? ¿Qué haces? Esto es Kwamicidio ¡ayuda!


	11. Día 11: ¿Estas garabateando a Chat Noir?

**Día 11: ¿Estas garabateando a Chat Noir? (Are you doodling Chat Noir?)**

Ese día tenían una clase un poco pesada con la profesora Mendeleiev y eso hacía que la mayoría de los estudiantes no pudieran prestar suficiente atención a la lección.

El ambiente era tan aburrido que Marinette empezó a garabatear sin ver lo que estaba haciendo. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que Ayla le estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba dibujando.

\- Amiga, ¿Estas garabateando a Chat Noir?

\- ¿Que?

Miro a la hoja en la que estaba dibujando y solo había dibujos de Chat Noir en distintas poses y con distintas expresiones. Adrien, quien tenía parte de su atención en la clase, se enfocó en la conversación al haber escuchado que mencionaron a su alter ego. Tenía curiosidad de saber de qué estaban hablando.

\- Parece que a alguien le gusta mucho Chat Noir.

\- Ayla te juro que no estaba pensado cuando lo hice.  
Su compañera la miro sin estar muy convencida, su lado de periodista le decía otra cosa.

\- Claro como tú digas.

Marinette volteo la hoja y volvió su atención a la clase. Cuando sonó la campana, empaco sus cosas, sin percatarse de que la hoja había salido volando, cayendo a los pies de Adrien.

El tomo la hoja y cuando pudo verla de cerca se asombró por su contenido. Los dibujos que estaban en la hoja eran increíbles, admiraba el gran talento de su amiga, y se sentía muy alagado por los dibujos.

\- ¿Es tuya, Marinette?

Ella volteo rápidamente su mirada, sonrojándose cuando se percató de lo que Adrien tenía en sus manos.

\- S-sí.

\- Son increíbles – Sus ojos brillaban mostrando lo maravillado que estaba.

\- Puedes quedártela, si quieres.

\- Muchas gracias Marinette, eres asombrosa.

La guardo con mucho cuidado y se despidió de ella. Cuando llego a casa, estuvo un buen rato admirando las imágenes. La guardo en un lugar seguro, en donde pudiera verla cuando lo deseara.


	12. Día 12: Falta de toque

**Día 12:** **Falta de toque (Touch starved)**

*"Touch starved" significa: cuando alguien tiene el fuerte deseo de ser tocado (no usualmente en una forma sexual)

Adrien sentía esa ausencia de afecto en su hogar desde que su madre desapareció y desde que su padre se distancio de él. Por más que tuviera el apoyo de sus amigos, aún sentía esa necesidad de que alguien le diera un abrazo o que le dijera palabras consoladoras para poder sentirse mejor de vez en cuando, como lo hacía su mamá.

Y como sabía que Marinette tenía buen corazón, acudió a ella por ayuda como Chat Noir.

\- Sabes me he sentido un poco solo, tan solo quisiera que alguien me diera cariño.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, y luego la solución llego a su mente.

\- Tengo una idea. Recuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo.

Lo hizo y luego sintió como pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Tomo el peine que estaba sobre su cama a su lado y empezó a cepillar sus dorados cabellos. Él se relajó con sus caricias y un suave ronroneo se escuchaba en la habitación.

Sentía como un cosquilleo se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo y sus tensiones quedaban atrás. También le estaba dando un poco de sueño, añadido con el cansancio de esa semana. Estuvo muy atareado con sus clases y con los trabajos de modelaje extra que su padre le obligo a hacer.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Despertó cuando oyó la voz de Marinette llamándolo.

\- ¿Cansado?

El paso su mano por su rostro, tratando de quitar el sueño de sus ojos.

\- Si.

\- Deberías volver a casa y descansar. Parece que realmente lo necesitas.

Y como respuesta recibió un abrazo, uno muy cálido. Ella sorprendida por lo repentino del acto, puso torpemente sus brazos alrededor de él, devolviendo el gesto. Estuvieron unos momentos así. Como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de retirarse Chat, Marinette se llevó una mano a la mejilla.


	13. Día 13: Pesadillas

**Día 13: Pesadillas (Nightmares)**

El sudor que perlaba su frente caía en la almohada.

La pesadilla se repetía cada noche. Marinette siendo lanzada al aire por un Akuma, para caer al suelo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Ladybug siendo golpeada hasta la muerte y el sin poder moverse de su sitio.

Toda su esperanza se iba y la culpabilidad llegaba a él.

El hecho de que Marinette, ni Ladybug sobrevivían a sus fatales destinos.

Que él les había fallado a todos.

Despertó abruptamente, levantándose y con la respiración acelerada.

\- ¿La misma pesadilla otra vez? - dijo la voz adormilada de Marinette.

Era cierto, hacía semanas que tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Marinette le ofreció pasar la noche con ella, para reconfortarlo.

\- Podrías hablarme de tu pesadilla. Pero no estás en la obligación de decirme si no quieres.

El respiro profundo y soltó el aire en un fuerte suspiro.

\- Te lo contare.

Ambos se sentaron apoyándose del peluche de gato que Marinette usaba de almohada. Tomo un rato para que le contara todo lo que pasaba en la pesadilla. Ella estaba un poco impactada.

\- Y yo no podía salvarte a tiempo, ni a Ladybug. En ninguna de ellas.

Marinette lo miro comprensiva y le tomo las manos.

\- Gatito sabes que las pesadillas no son reales. Y yo estoy bien.

\- Pero qué tal si algún día no pudiera salvarte, si no pudiera...

Soltó sus manos y le sostuvo el rostro para que la mirara.

\- Tranquilízate, confió plenamente en ti, y sé que tú nunca dejarías que a alguna persona le pasara algo.

El se sintió conmovido por sus palabras. Ella se acomodó otra vez en la cama y el también hizo lo mismo.

\- Duerme.

Marinette se acercó a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y tomo una de sus manos. Pronto se quedó dormida. El cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, sin éxito. Así que toda la noche la observo mientras descansaba tranquila.


	14. Día 14: Te dije que era una mala idea

**Día 14: Te dije que era una mala idea hacer eso.** **(I told you it was a bad idea to do that)**

Su princesa le había dicho que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y que quería que lo conociera.

Fue tal su sorpresa cuando vio quien era el nuevo amigo de Marinette.  
Era un pequeño canario de color amarillo. Al parecer había escapado de su hogar, pero llego al balcón de la casa de los Dupain – Cheng buscando alimento. Y Marinette con el corazón tan grande que tenía decidió darle un poco de agua y ajonjolí que usaban sus padres en algunos de sus panes.

Desde entonces, el animal volvía todos los días y le hacía compañía a la chica, y ella como ya era costumbre le brindaba alimento. Aunque a cierto minino le empezó a dar celos esta nueva situación.

Y ahora estaba estornudando como loco por el pequeño pajarito que estaba a su lado, cantando. Tuvo paciencia hasta que el pajarito se subió al hombro de la chica. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Empezó a perseguirlo alrededor de los tejados, donde el pájaro se posaba a propósito. A pesar de que su princesa le decía que era una muy mala idea que hiciera eso, no le hizo caso.

Todo termino cuando quedo estampado en el tejado de la casa de Marinette.

\- Te dije que era mala idea hacer eso - dijo ella mirándolo desde el balcón y negando con la cabeza, con el canario en su hombro. La próxima vez se aseguraría de darle la suficiente atención a Chat Noir.


	15. Día 15: Gestos románticos ridículos

**Día 15: Gestos románticos ridículos (Ridiculous romantic gestures)**

El otoño trajo nuevos colores a los árboles y también la caída de las hojas, anunciando la llegada de la siguiente estación. Para antes de invierno se había propuesto hacerle un regalo a su civil favorita, con el permiso de sus padres, por supuesto, que le ayudaron a guardar el secreto.

Fue a los parques cercanos y empezó a tomar montones de hojas, dejándolas en el balcón de su amiga. Hizo varios viajes, hasta que vio que tenía las suficientes. Empezó a crear la forma que tenía en mente, agregando más y más hojas cada vez que las necesitaba. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó en el centro.

Marinette avisada por sus padres subió hasta su cama y abrió la trampilla un poco.

\- Princesa, te tengo una sorpresa. Pero cierra los ojos y acércate un poco.

Ella hizo el que le pidió. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio lo que había hecho. En el suelo estaba la forma de un corazón, de los colores del otoño, y Chat Noir estaba en el medio sonriéndole.

\- Chat es precioso. Gracias.

Se sentó junto a él en el centro.


	16. Día 16: Acurrucarse,acariciar,frotarse

**Día 16: Acurrucarse + acariciar + frotarse (Cuddles+petting+nuzzles)**

Ambos estaban abrazados en el tejado a donde Chat Noir y Marinette habían acordado pasar la tarde. Ambos miraban las pequeñas estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, señalando la llegada de la noche. Intentaban adivinar las figuras que se formaban con la unión de cada una de ellas.

Cuando empezó a hacer un poco de frio ella se acurruco junto a él, con su rostro oculto en su cuello. El sentía su tranquila respiración, y se le ocurrió una idea. Le tomo el mentón para que levantara un poco el rostro. Luego hizo la misma acción que ella estaba haciendo tan solo unos momentos antes y empezó a frotarse en su cuello y eso le causaba muchas cosquillas a Marinette. Ella reía y el continuaba con su tarea.

\- Chat, me haces cosquillas.

Eso le saco una sonrisa. Claro que Marinette no se iba a quedar atrás.

Ella empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y el empezó a ronronear. Se derritió en las caricias de la chica deteniendo su acción. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la atención que le brindaba.

Pasaron parte de la noche en esa posición hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y que debían volver a sus respectivos hogares. Acordaron repetirlo pronto.


	17. Día 17: Latido del corazón

**Día 17: Latido del corazón (Heartbeat)**

Marinette estaba en su habitación cuando llego Chat Noir. De repente la tomo de la muñeca y levantándola de la silla en la que estaba, la acerco hacia sí. Le tomo la cabeza de manera delicada y la acerco a su pecho. Las manos de la chica se posaron sobre este, por la repentina acción.

\- Pero ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Sucede algo?

El cerró los ojos y pensó muy bien en lo que iba a decir.

\- Quiero que escuches lo que dice mi corazón.

Ella se concentró en el sonido. Escucho el latido de su corazón. Era calmo, siguiendo su propio ritmo. Era como una melodía, ni muy rápida ni muy lenta. Pero era a la vez hermosa y sintió que también estaba sincronizado con el suyo. Poso su mano en su corazón y también como el cerro los ojos.

\- Quiero compartir mi corazón contigo, princesa. Lo estuve pensando por un largo tiempo y finalmente tome mi decisión. Quiero que estemos juntos Marinette, como más que solo amigos.

Llevo su mano derecha a su propio pecho posándola a la altura de su corazón.

\- Espero que puedas recibirlo.

Ella paso sus brazos por su espalda, dándole un abrazo.

\- Y yo quiero compartir el mío contigo, Chat Noir.

Ambos compartieron un beso, indicando el inicio de su relación.


	18. Día 18: Guardaespaldas

**Día 18: Guardaespaldas (Bodyguard)**

\- Te agradecemos que hagas esto Chat Noir, pero ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? – Sabine lo miro insegura.

\- Claro que lo estoy, señora Cheng, porque yo también me preocupo mucho por ella.

Sus padres preocupados por su integridad, le permitieron convertirse en el guardaespaldas de su hija cuando menciono tener interés en serlo, después de tantos ataques de Akumas que había sufrido.

Pero eso era un gran inconveniente para ella, porque si llegaba a aparecer algún Akuma, le iba a ser más difícil transformarse sin tener que revelar su identidad. No es como si fuera a estar con ella todo el día, pues sabía que tenía su propia vida también.

Simplemente para ella eso era muy molesto, no es como si no pudiera cuidarse ella sola, después de todo ella era Ladybug.

Aunque sus padres le habían dicho que solo lo necesitaran en los ataques Akuma, él insistía en acompañarla a todas partes cuando podía. A duras penas podía zafarse del cuándo tenía que transformarse. Incluyendo el hecho de que tenía que escuchar todo el tiempo sus chistes de gato.

Aunque eso resulto especialmente útil cuando cierto día iba sola por la calle, cuando un extraño intento asaltarla, pero Chat, quien la había estado siguiendo apareció frente a ella e hizo que el tipo se fuera corriendo al ver quién era el que estaba interviniendo.

Le agradeció con unos pastelitos de la panadería de sus padres, que Chat comió con todo el gusto.


	19. Día 19: Te hice una máscara

**Día 19: Te hice una máscara para que la uses fuera del traje (I made you a mask to wear out of the suit)**

Decidieron que pasarían tiempo juntos, pero sabían que si reconocían a Chat (que era muy fácil por su traje característico) los fans los iban a perseguir sin cansancio. Tenía que pasar desapercibidos de alguna u otra manera.

\- ¿Y qué tal si te hago una máscara para que la uses fuera del traje?-Sugirió Marinette mientras estaban en el balcón de su casa - Así no tendrías que transformarte y podríamos ir a donde queramos sin preocuparnos por el límite de tiempo.

Chat se lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea.

\- Hagámoslo.

La chica tardo unos días en tenerla lista. El día acordado, Adrien arreglo su cabello de modo que fuera similar al de su alter ego. Se colocó una sudadera para que Plagg pudiera esconderse en alguno de los bolsillos. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de que terminara oliendo a queso, no se le ocurría otra idea. Se colocó la capucha encima. Por suerte su padre no se encontraba en la ciudad, así que sería más fácil escapar.

Transformándose se dirigió al hogar de Marinette. Cuando llego ella le entrego la máscara y le dijo que saldría un momento de su habitación mientras se preparaba para salir. Cuando la chica volvió a la habitación, traía una ropa diferente a la que acostumbraba a usar además de unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero muy grande. En su mano derecha tenía una canasta de picnic.

Despidiéndose de Sabine y Tom, se dirigieron para buscar a André para comprar un helado. Luego dieron un paseo en el puente de las artes e hicieron una parada en la torre Eiffel, donde organizaron su picnic. Fue un gran día para ellos, y sin incidentes.


	20. Día 20: Pensé que te había perdido

**Día 20: Pensé que te había perdido (I thought I lost you)**

Marinette se encontraba escondida detrás de unas cajas. Su transformación había terminado y no tenía comida para que Tikki recargara energías. Chat había sido atrapado por el Akuma, quien lo ato a una viga cercana.

Intento liberar a Chat mientras el Akuma no miraba.

Le desato las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban con mucho esfuerzo, pero con lo que no contaba era que el Akuma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, así que con uno de sus ataques, lanzo por los aires a Marinette.

A chat se le acelero el corazón mientras vio como volaba por los aires.

\- ¡Marinette! - grito el corriendo para tomar su bastón y lanzarse para rescatarla. La tomo en brazos y se elevó con su arma hasta el techo más cercano.

\- Te tengo. Tranquila, te tengo – dijo Chat mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El se arrodillo en el suelo, con la chica en brazos.

\- Pensé que te había perdido, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso - Se aferró a ella, mientras intentaba calmarse por el susto.

Marinette temblaba, la sensación de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte no era muy placentera.

La llevo hasta su casa y la dejo allí, para volver a buscar al Akuma. Ella lo siguió después de transformarse para ayudarlo.

En la noche, cuando ya había acabado todo, Adrien decidió que iría a ver a Marinette y a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Tuviste miedo?- pregunto ella.

\- Si. Por la cabeza se me pasaron muchas situaciones. ¿Y tú tuviste miedo?- le devolvió la pregunta mirándola.

\- Un poco, pero porque sabía que tú me ibas a ayudar. Porque confió en ti.  
El sonrió, pensando en que nunca le fallaría ni a París, ni a ella.


	21. Día 21: Civil pasa el día con Chat Noir

**Día 21: Civil pasa el día con Chat Noir (Civilian has a day with Chat Noir)**

*Esta es una continuación del día 6 y 19

Los noticieros y periódicos habían explotado con esa primicia. El Ladyblog había sido el primero en publicar la noticia y las reacciones de los fans y de la gente de París no se hicieron esperar.

"Civil pasa el día con Chat Noir". Eso era lo que los titulares del día mostraban en todas partes. Marinette y Chat aparecían en varias de las fotografías que habían tomado el día que habían decidido salir juntos.

Marinette no podía creer lo que Ayla le había mandado como mensaje esa mañana. Si creyó que saldrían sin incidentes, estaba muy equivocada.

Los fans tenían teorías de quien era la chica que lo acompañaba, pero la mayoría apuntaban hacia ella. Ahora sí que no la iban a dejar en paz.

Adrien estaba mirando las fotos y pensaba que toda a libertad que tenía como Chat Noir acabaría en esos momentos. Si antes solo lo perseguían como Adrien, ahora también le pasaría como su alter ego. Eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Los fans podían ser muy persistentes y por lo poco que había visto en el Ladyblog esto se iba a poner un poco feo para ellos.

Solo esperaba que Marinette pudiera manejar esta situación tanto como él.


	22. Día 22: Verdadero Marichat

**Día 22: Verdadero Marichat alias interacciones Mari y Plagg (Real Marichat aka Mari and Plagg interactions)**

Después de que sus identidades se revelaran por accidente, ambos decidieron trabajar en su posible relación de novios. Aunque Plagg al principio se comportaba travieso cuando visitaban a la chica, cuando le empezó a ofrecer queso empezó a encariñarse con ella. Llego al punto de que le pedía a Adrien que lo llevara seguido, solo para verla. Además de queso, también le daba algunos productos de la panadería, sobre todo los que tenían una gran cantidad de queso.

Ella le rascaba la pancita y él ronroneaba a gusto.

\- Eres muy linda ¿Lo sabias?

Ella reía por lo adorable que parecía.

Adrien tenía que admitir que estaba celoso. Tikki solo miraba la situación y se había dado cuenta de la cara que ponía Adrien al ver semejante escena. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el hombro del chico, al ver que su portadora estaba ocupada.

Cuando volvieron a casa Plagg empezó a hacer de las suyas.

\- ¿Estas celoso chico?

\- Claro que no Plagg – dijo Adrien mientras se acostaba en su cama, bocabajo.

\- Esa negación significa que estas celoso, vi cómo me mirabas cuando ella me mimaba, me está dando más atención de la que te da a ti.

\- Claro que no, la miro como siempre lo hago – respondió Adrien con molestia.

\- Tal vez debería ser yo su futuro novio.

\- Plagg, por favor no me molestes – oculto su rostro en la almohada, imaginándose como sería una relación amorosa entre su Kwami y Marinette. Ese solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos.


	23. Día 23: El verdadero gato Chat Noir

**Día 23: El verdadero gato Chat Noir (Actual cat Chat Noir)**

El Akuma lo había transformado en gato cuando llego. Su pelaje era negro, excepto por la mancha amarilla que tenía en la espada y en la cabeza. La campana que usualmente estaba en su traje ahora estaba en su cuello como un collar. Ladybug no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que no podría ayudarlo por el momento. Entonces recordó su segunda opción. Fue corriendo a casa de Marinette, esperando que se encontrara en casa en esos momentos. De alguna manera logro entrar sin que lo vieran y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella estaba trabajando en uno de los proyectos para la escuela que tenían para esa semana, por lo que pudo ver.

Ella noto su presencia tan pronto se le acerco.

\- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí gatito? – miro al gato y le pareció familiar. Mirando sus características vio que se parecía mucho a Chat Noir, incluso tenía la misma campana. Lo que iba a ser sería algo un poco tonto, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo.

\- ¿Chat, eres tú? Maúlla dos veces para sí, una vez para no.

El maulló dos veces en respuesta.

\- Esto lo hizo el Akuma ¿Verdad?

Volvió a maullar dos veces.

\- ¿Y Ladybug no estaba contigo o sí? - dijo mordiéndose un labio.

Solo hubo un maulló.

Marinette se sintió culpable, debió haberse dado cuenta de la conmoción que había allá afuera, pero como estaba atrasada con varios de sus deberes, tuvo que apagar la pantalla de su computadora para trabajar sin distracciones. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad a su compañero antes de ir a por el Akuma.

El problema estaba en saber cómo hacerlo. Luego recordó cuando Chat había sido controlado por cupido negro y la forma en la que lo había sacado de su control. Tal vez eso funcionaria.

\- Creo que eres demasiado adorable para tu bien, gatito - lo levanto y manera delicada le beso la nariz. Empezó a brillar y ella lo dejo en el suelo.  
El beso que le dio en la nariz que le dio deshizo la transformación. Chat se encontraba en su forma original frente a ella.

\- Muchas gracias, Marinette. Me quedaría a charlar, pero ahora hay un Akuma esperando a ser derrotado – dijo para rápidamente salió de la habitación.

\- Tikki creo que es hora de salir también ¡Tikki transformame!


	24. Día 24: La enfermedad de Hanaki

**Día 24: La enfermedad de Hanaki (Hanaki disease)**

Todo comenzó cuando decidió declarar su amor por Ladybug. Pero su amor fue rechazado.

Al día siguiente sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Empezó a toser tapándose la boca con su mano. Cuando termino la retiro y encontró en su palma un pétalo de una flor. Examinándola se dio cuenta de que era un pétalo de una rosa blanca.

Recordando uno de los mangas que tenía, se dio cuenta que era la enfermedad de Hanaki, una enfermedad que se daba por el amor no correspondido, decían que era ficticia, pero al parecer si era posible que existiera. Investigando un poco en su computadora, decía que solo podía ser removida con cirugía (con la consecuencia de que posiblemente no podría volver a amar) o que la persona que querías retornara los sentimientos de amor por ti. Si ninguna de las dos sucedía a tiempo, moriría. Y no quería pensar en la opción de la cirugía.

En un frasco guardo los pétalos y empezó a utilizar la bufanda que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños para que Nathalie y sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Marinette había decidido declararse ese día a Adrien, pero sus sentimientos no eran retornados por él. Ahora estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y sintiendo una desagradable sensación en su pecho, pensando que era por el dolor de no ser amada.  
Pero todo cambio cuando había escupido pétalos de flores blancas. Tikki sabía lo que estaba pasando y estaba mortificada porque sabía que si su portadora no recibía ayuda moriría por la enfermedad de Hanaki. La convenció de que fuera a hablar con el maestro fu acerca de lo que estaba pasando, el sabría explicarlo mucho mejor y le diría qué hacer.

El maestro fu le dio un brebaje que tenía que beber cada cierto tiempo y que ayudaría a que los síntomas y efectos tuvieran un efecto retardado, pero eso no curaría la enfermedad. También le entrego un pequeño frasco en el que podía guardar los pétalos y así no levantar sospechas.

Varios días pasaron, y la enfermedad solo empeoraba. Cada día el número de pétalos aumentaba y la sensación de molestia en el pecho era mayor. No solo eso, sino que el color de los pétalos iban tornándose más rojizo. Adrien era quien tenía más avances en su enfermedad, y tan pronto se dio cuenta de quién era su Lady y que ella también estaba enferma no pudo soportar la culpa.

Un día llego Chat Noir actuando de manera muy extraña a la habitación de Marinette. Cayó al suelo de su habitación al tratar de acercarse a ella, escupiendo una gran cantidad de pétalos de flores, iguales a los que ella había estado escupiendo.

\- Marinette – Su voz era rasposa. Se notaba que apenas podía respirar.

\- ¿Chat? Oh no – Se acercó al lugar a donde cayó y poso su cabeza en su regazo - Tranquilo vas a estar bien.

\- Perdóname Marinette, soy tan ciego, en muchos sentidos– empezó a derramar lágrimas -Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eras tú yo no…

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella con algunos pétalos saliendo de su boca.

\- Plagg destransformame.

Adrien estaba delante de ella. Vio como se le dificultaba respirar. Plagg lo observaba muy preocupado, Tikki salió de su escondite y lo abrazo.

\- Te amo a ti, como Marinette y como Ladybug - la miro aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, escupiendo una gran cantidad de pétalos rojos. Ella tomo su rostro con cuidado.

\- Y yo te amo a ti y a Chat Noir - derramó unas cuántas lágrimas al ver como se ahogaba con los pétalos y notando que ya no salían pétalos de su boca.

Adrien sentía cómo dejaba de tener esa molestia en el pecho podía respirar como normalmente lo hacía. Respiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire. Escupió unos cuantos pétalos más, pero eran blancos. Estaba curado.

\- Perdóname tu Adrien, yo también soy una tonta – Ella lo abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo.


	25. Día 25: Mercancía de Chat Noir

**Día 25: Mercancía de Chat Noir (Chat Noir merch)**

Marinette no podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo. Y tanto era ese orgullo que decidió usarlos una vez término.

Tenía una cinta verde neón sosteniendo sus usuales coletas. Una camiseta negra con estampado de huellas de gato verdes, una falda del mismo color que sus listones. Usaba un brazalete con diseño basado en Chat Noir, al igual que el resto de su ropa.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela para encontrarse con Ayla, ella alago su diseño y le pregunto si podía hacer algún accesorio de Ladybug para ella. Las otras chicas de su grupo de amigas también les parecía genial lo que había hecho.

Cuando Adrien llego con Nino vio la ropa que usaba Marinette aquel día. Noto que era ropa basada en su alter ego.

Adrien no pudo quitarle la vista de encima en todo el día. Estuvo sonrojado todo ese tiempo e incluso Nino se lo había mencionado, preguntándole si estaba enfermo, pero solo recibió su respuesta negativa. Incluso le dijo que le gustaba mucho su ropa y noto como la chica se sonrojaba.

En la noche Chat Noir visito a Marinette. Aún tenía la ropa de ese día puesta.

La contemplo de arriba a abajo por un momento.

\- Wow, no sabía que fueras tan fan mía.

Ella se sonrojo.

\- Bueno, tuve la idea de crearlas y quise usarlas.

\- Me siento alagado por esto princesa, deberías usarlos más seguido. – respondió Chat con una mano en su mentón.


	26. Día 26: Serenatas de Media noche

**Día 26: Serenatas de Media noche (Midnight serenades)**

Quería darle una serenata a Marinette, pero no sabía cómo, porque por obvias razones no podía llevar un piano hasta el balcón, además de que eso podría en riesgo su identidad.

Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, después de recordar uno de los videos que vio en internet. Sabía que debía practicar un poco antes de hacerlo. Por unos días empezó a cantar en su baño, cuando tomaba sus duchas, para la molestia de Plagg, que a cambio se burlaba de lo ridículo que parecía haciendo semejante cosa. Habiendo perfeccionado su técnica, a la media noche del sábado se fue transformado a la casa de Marinette.

Ella se encontraba en su cama acurrucada durmiendo, con Tikki en su almohada, cuando se empezó a escuchar una voz conocida, ambas despertaron y Tikki se escondió en el pelo de Marinette. La chica se dirigió a abrir un poco somnolienta, para encontrarse con Chat Noir sentado en la valla de su balcón. Paro su canción para dirigirse a ella.

\- Princesa, recordé que no te di un regalo de cumpleaños, así que decidí darte una serenata de mi autoría.

\- No creo que sea necesario - dijo Marinette con una mueca. Ella solo quería regresar a dormir.

\- Para mí lo es, eres mi amiga después de todo.

Aclaro su garganta y empezó a maullar. Eran similares a los de los gatos pero más melodiosos. Nunca pensó que la voz de Chat Noir fuera tan melodiosa. Pero lo que no esperaba era que llamaría la atención de los gatos de la zona. Al final había varios gatos apiñados en el balcón mirándolo. Marinette no pudo evitar reírse por esta nueva situación.

Cuando termino su acto, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de todos los gatos que estaba a su alrededor.

\- No creí que mis encantos llegarán a los gatos de verdad – miro alrededor, sorprendido por la cantidad de gatos que estaban alrededor.

\- Podrías hacerme el favor de retirarlos a todos, quiero ir a dormir.

\- A tus ordenes princesa.

Canto todo el camino para que lo siguiera Término cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente. Viendo que ya estaba lejos de la casa dejo de cantar y se dirigió a su propio hogar.


	27. Día 27: Pecado

**Día 27: Pecado (Sin)**

Se besaban con pasión desenfrenada, y sus lenguas luchaban por quien tenía el control.

Sus manos recorrían su espalda y se aferraban el uno del otro con desesperación. Sentados en la cama de la chica, con el juego que tenían siempre desde que eran oficialmente novios. Ese día habían llegado demasiado lejos, tanto que se habían empezado a devorar a besos entre los dos. Si la gente se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo, serian comidilla de la prensa local, incluso más de lo que ya eran. Y eso no era muy conveniente.

\- Besar tus labios me parece un pecado. Un delicioso pecado – dijo Chat para continuar con su juego.

\- ¿Y estas dispuesto a seguir cometiendo ese pecado?

\- Contigo a mi lado, yo haría todo por ti. No importa lo que digan sobre nosotros.

Siguieron besándose y sintiendo el cuerpo del otro. Chat era el más efusivo, porque hace mucho tiempo quería tocarla de esa manera. Recordó cuando Marinette y sus amigas fueron a la piscina, y él y los chicos también fueron a acompañarlas. Verla en traje de baño había causado estragos en él, además de las expresiones que contenía su rostro cuando jugaba con sus amigas en la piscina. Tanto había querido que cayera a la piscina de manera accidental y él tuviera que haber ido a salvarla, solo con el fin de poder tocarla con justificación. No sucedió, pero si Adrien no podía hacerlo, Chat Noir sí que podía.

Su cuerpo esculpido y delgado era su nueva tentación.


	28. Día 28: Toma de rehenes

**Día 28: Toma de rehenes (Hostage situation)**

Marinette estaba en el museo de Louvre buscando inspiración, cuando se presentó un ataque Akuma. Y para su mala suerte, mientras se había ocultado para transformarse, el Akuma la capturo. Amenazo con convertirla en estatua si no aparecían Chat Noir y Ladybug y le entregaban los Miraculous.

Chat llego al museo y entro, quedando de frente al Akuma.

\- Suéltala.

\- No hasta que tú y Ladybug me den sus Miraculous.

\- De acuerdo, entonces te entregare mi Miraculous si dejas ir a la chica.

Con un chasquido de dedos, una cuerda rodeo su cuerpo y la chica quedo libre. Ella corrió afuera a buscar un lugar donde transformarse. El Akuma se acercó a él para quitarle el anillo, pero lo que menciono Chat Noir antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo detuvo.

\- Espera, ¿sabes que si me lo quitas ahora Ladybug no podrá encontrarme y no podrás obtener sus aretes?

\- Deberías escucharlo, tal vez aprendas algo de paciencia.

Ladybug llego muy rápido, con su yoyo listo.

\- Suelta a ese gato. El Akuma la miro, furioso.

\- Tendrás que entregarme tu Miraculous primero.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso - Ambos empezaron la batalla, mientras Chat Noir intentaba liberarse. Al final lo logro y se unió a la batalla. Ladybug purifico al Akuma y todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Marinette está bien?- pregunto Chat Noir.

\- Si lo está, yo misma la lleve a un lugar seguro, no te preocupes. Pero ahora tengo que irme, Bichito fuera – con ello se retiró del lugar.

Chat Noir también se retiró el lugar. En la tarde se fue a ver como estaba Marinette.

\- Creo que a este paso, tendrás que encerrarte en tu propia casa – dijo Chat apoyado en el barandal del balcón.

\- No es mi culpa ser un imán para Akumas –dijo Marinette un poco molesta.

El negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea tu culpa, princesa.


	29. Día 29: Me gustan los perros

**Día 29: Al contrario de las creencias populares, en realidad me gustan los perros (Contrary to most popular beliefs, Im actually a dog person)**

En la escuela, les mandaron a escoger un lugar para hacer voluntariado, una idea de la profesora Bustier, como parte de uno de sus ejercicios de amabilidad. Marinette y Ayla encontraron un refugio para animales que necesitaba voluntarios, en donde se les asigno una zona específica para ellas, la cual era donde tenían a los perros. Su trabajo era alimentarlos, sacarlos a pasear y limpiar sus desechos. Un trabajo que era sencillo, tal vez excepto por los perros más revoltosos.

Los perros del lugar eran muy amigables con ellas, y ellos se lanzaban efusivos a saludarlas cada vez que venían.

Adrien se enteró de esto, y se le ocurrió preguntarle como Chat Noir como le iba, ya que así podía tener una conversación normal con ella.

\- Me gustan mucho los perros, aunque tú no lo creas.

Chat no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no me gustan también los gatos - El le dio una sonrisa picarona.

\- Y ¿yo te gusto?

La chica lo pensó por un momento.

\- No pienso responderte eso. Aunque a mi parecer eres un buen gato, a veces.

El bajo las orejas, mientras ella reía divertida.

\- No es gracioso.

\- Perdón gatito, no pude evitarlo.


	30. Día 30: AU Mari Ladrona, Chat Justiciero

**Día 30: AU Mari! Ladrona y Chat! Justiciero (Mari! Burglar & Chat!Vigilante) **

Chat miraba desde la torre Eiffel, buscando señales de la ladrona que estaba haciendo estragos en Paris. Sabia que su nombre clave era Ladybug, pero cuando se toparon de frente, no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar. Recordaba muy bien ese día.

 _Había recibido una alerta de que alguien se infiltro en el museo, noqueando a los guardias. Fue rápido al punto para encontrarse con una sorpresa. Era una chica, que parecía ser de su misma edad, ataviada en un traje rojo, con puntos negros, cuando volteo noto que tenía puesta una máscara con el mismo diseño._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto él._

 _\- Soy Ladybug- lo miro de arriba a abajo, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa – Vaya no sabía que había alguien más como yo, ¿Vienes a ser mi cómplice?_

 _\- No, vine a detenerte – respondió seriamente Chat Noir._

 _Ella se acercó de forma inocente._

 _\- Vaya, parece que este lindo gatito ha sacado las garras- Se acercó a él y lo rodeo para luego retomar la posición en la que se encontraba._

 _\- Espero que no te moleste, pero voy a tomar algo que me pertenece._

 _El la tomo de un brazo_

 _\- No lo harás._

 _Ella lo vio coqueta._

 _\- Tal vez un cariñito te vendrá bien, gatito, necesitas calmarte - Le rasco la barbilla y con un movimiento brusco, le tomo de esta y lo dejo estampado en el suelo, con el cual logro liberarse de su agarre. Aprovecho para correr a buscar lo que había venido a robar._

 _Chat se levantó rápidamente, impactado por lo que acababa de pasar y fue tras ella._

 _\- Oye, alto ahí, en el nombre de la ley._

Esa vez no termino bien. Logro llevarse un valioso jarrón que estaba en la exposición de esa semana. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que pudiera actuar otra vez.

En esos momentos una chica pasaba caminado sola, a altas horas de la noche, aunque no se notaba asustada. Le pareció que debía seguirla, solo por si acaso. Se lanzó por los tejados y aterrizo frente a ella gracias a su bastón.

\- Hola, no pude evitar notar que ibas sola y como debes saber es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas de la noche. ¿Podría acompañarte?

Ella lo miro pensativa.

\- Esta bien, pero debes saber que no soy una damisela en peligro.

El la acompaño hasta su casa, y hablaron todo el camino. Ella era muy cordial y amable. Le pareció que era una chica muy agradable y no le molestaría acompañarla todas las noches si pudiera.

\- Fue agradable conocerte, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Marinette, aunque mis amigos me dicen Mari- dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

\- Bueno Marinette, debo seguir con mi deber por la ciudad, nos veremos pronto – salto hacia los tejados, para dirigirse de vuelta a la torre Eiffel.

\- Si muy pronto, más de lo que crees- dijo ella tan pronto vio que el justiciero se había retirado, entro en su casa para transformarse en Ladybug y dirigirse a cometer sus fechorías como todas las noches.


	31. Día 31: Reencarnación

**Día 31: Reencarnación (Reincarnation)**

Cuando escucharon acerca de la reencarnación en la escuela, no pudieron estar más interesados en el tema. Solo fueron unas explicaciones muy vagas sobre de lo que trataba, así que decidieron preguntarle al maestro Fu. El con mucho gusto los ilustro en el tema, y también les menciono la relación que tenía con los Miraculous. Se creía que muchos portadores de los Miraculous reencarnaban en diferentes épocas, para cumplir con su deber una y otra vez, era como un ciclo que no tenía fin.

Pero como todo, le reencarnación tenía un precio, y ese era que no recordarían sus vidas pasadas, ni recordarían a las personas a las que alguna vez conocieron y amaron. Eso los dejo un poco decaídos, pero el maestro Fu les dijo que no se preocuparan por ello, después de todo, realmente no se sabía realmente que sucedía después de la muerte.

Ambos fueron a casa, y Adrien como Chat Noir fue en la tarde a casa de Marinette para hablar de ello.

\- Sabes, no me agrada la idea de olvidarte a ti. No quiero que eso pase, nunca- dijo Chat apoyado en el barandal del balcón.

\- Yo tampoco quiero olvidarte. Eres una persona demasiado especial para mí - Marinette, que también estaba apoyada en el barandal a su lado, miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase - Chat también miraba al cielo, tratando de imaginar cómo sería su reencarnación.

* * *

Bueno ahora si por fin termine con el mes del Marichat, agradezco a los usuarios Higushi, akane-chan23 y Queen-Werempire por sus comentarios y críticas, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, también agradezco a quienes siguieron el reto. Respecto a cómo manejo los capítulos no son secuenciados, la mayoría no tiene un orden especifico, prácticamente podrían tomarlo como ustedes deseen. Me despido aquí ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
